L is for the Way you Love Me
by Nashua
Summary: When Twitch's strict parents punish her by sending her to boarding school for simply being herself she is forced to run away. To non other than the Newsies. While there she is nearly beaten by the very one she loves. Bumlets. Rated for language and some


M/N Ok I FINALLY FINISHED!!! HA! Let's see..it only took me about 3  
weeks! Anyways, I'm crediting Demon for letting me use the whole  
beating thing! Thanks! And If I didn't mention you or used something  
that was yours just yell at me and I'll add it here! So PLEASE R and  
R! You know what? This is a cool font! Just so those of u who don't know, Demon, Switch Gracey, Crockett, Psycho,and Mints are the current girlfriends of the Newsies mentioned in this story  
Love  
  
"Victoria! Get down from there this instant!" yelled Mrs. Lassiter. "BITE ME WOMAN!" I yelled back, Yea Gods! I thought to myself, That woman is such a pain in the ass! However as much as I hated her, I didn't want to go through another day of tiring etiquette, so I climbed down out of the trees taking my time just to piss her off. I walked over to her smacking my gum between my teeth and blowing bubble's loudly. This woman was supposedly a "specialist" to help "young ladies" learn proper etiquette. Give me a break. Do they really think I'm gonna listen to some old-flab-of- butter woman? My God! She looks like a raccoon with all the fucking make- up she wears. "How many times do I have to tell you that it is EXTREAMLY inappropriate for a young lady to climb trees, much less go tramping around in boys clothes?" she spat at me in a "hoity toity" voice. Um lets think about that..a thousand? Then she wrapped her cloak around my shoulders, it smelled like shit, trying to "cover me" while she continued yelling at me about how "improper it is". "Now get inside and get ready for breakfast. AND I'm THROWING AWAY THOSE CLOTHES!" she yelled as I ran off towards my huge Victorian house. Ha, I thought to myself, If she tinks dat she's gonna get her hands on des clothes, she's got anudda ting comin'. I tramped off to my room, savoring the last moments of freedom before I had to get back in those God-forsaken torture devices that are so called, "women's-clothes."  
  
***  
  
"Ding, Ding, Ding!" The circulation bell cried out across the alleyways leading to the World newspaper place. Newsies ran to receive their papes for the day. Some laughing and joking wildly, while others slouched with heavy eyes behind them. They obviously had a LONG night, if you know what I mean. "Oh Mista' Weasel," said Jack Kelly calling for the old heifer to get his butt going so he could sell his papes. Weasel opened the door and set up his counter.  
"How many times do I have to tell you. The name is Wisely, Mista' Wisely to you. Aright' how many?" he asked folding his hands.  
"I'm cruzin' da merchandise Mista Weasel," he replied flipping though some pages of the paper. Jack pulled out his 50-cent piece.  
"Da' usual," he said slapping down his coin, and took his papes. Then he went and sat down next to Race, Demon, and Bumlets.  
"Anyting goid dis mornin Race?" asked Bumlets. "Baby born wit two heads. Must be Switch's, Race replied as he glanced through the pape. Demon burst out laughing while the other boys chuckled. Switch reached over and smacked Race. "You know I's gots insterments that will fix you for dat! Maybe a little bit o' S n' M humm?" "Now wait a minute! Dat's my job!" yelled Demon as she placed a protective hand over Race. The newsies laughed at the fight that was going on until Jack got up. He other boys followed suit. "Well boys, We's meet at Tibby's lata k?" called Jack as he walked out onto the busy streets of New York City.  
  
*** Once I had gotten up to my room, I hid all my boy clothes between my mattresses. Humph, I thought to myself, I'll take some o' me brudda's clothes. That old bat won't know da difference. I smiled at that and slipped out the door over to my brothers' room. I peaked inside, making sure he wasn't there and went inside, retrieving some of his new clothes. Ha! He'll get in trouble cause he lost his new clothes! Aren't I just a little angel? Yeah right. I quietly slipped back to my room and set the clothes in a chair. I quickly put on my God-forsaken clothes of the late 1800's.  
  
I walked gingerly down the stairs, trying to get enough air but finding it quite hard in all the damn clothes I was wearing. I tried very hard not to trip as I walked down, fighting the urge to just slide down the damn banister. It's much easier if you ask me. And also, there's no other use for the thing if you think about it.  
  
As I neared the bottom, I let go of my skirts (I had them up a little so I wouldn't trip) and walked down but of course, knowing my luck, I still managed to trip down the stairs. I flipped head-over-heels, landing on the thick carpeting with a loud "thud", which echoed through the large front room.  
"Ugh," I groaned as I got to my feet. Thank God I landed on my butt. Nice n' padded there. But it still hurt to walk. I stumbled over to the dinning room door and pushed it open with a loud clang.  
"Victoria? That was that noise? Did you fall again?" my mother asked questionably. I nodded my head as I walked over to my chair. Now any normal mother would be worried and ask if their child was ok. Does mine? Not a chance. Of course she has to go and criticize everything that I do wrong. I can never please her.  
"Victoria! How many times do I have to tell you? You must lift your skirts up when you walk down the stairs and walk SLOWLY! Blah, Blah, Blah." I had heard this speech before..now that I think of it I think I got this speech last night... I flopped down on my chair, only realizing too late what I had done.  
"VICTORIA! DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING?" No. "Ladies NEVER flop into their chairs!" she hissed. UGH! Does she ever give it up? I stopped listening and entered my daydreaming life that I so commonly visit. I was thinking about the really hott guy that I had seem at the market the other day. His deep brown hair falling in his eyes as he glanced over at me. Wow he looked really good.  
"VICTORIA!" I jumped a mile in the air when mother yelled, yet again, "Are you listening?" Um no. "Your father and I have spoken with Mrs. Lassiter. She informed us that you have been misbehaving again" Again? When did I stop? "And we have decided that this has gone to far its time to take drastic measures. We are sending you too boarding school." Blah Blah yeah that's great.wait...BOARDING SCHOOL?  
'Mudda! Youse can't send me ta boarding school!" I yelled at her with furry in my voice.  
"Oh for Gods sakes use proper grammar!" she replied, "It has already been decided. You leave tomorrow morning." I stood up quickly, shoving my chair back hard.  
"Ya can't make me!" I yelled as I ran to the door of the dinnig room slamming it against the walls. I ran up the stairs and tripped. I quickly got up cursing under my breath. I was almost at the top when I fell again. When I finally got to the top, I ran into my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me. "Dat's it. I can't take dis' crap no more!" I ripped off my clothes and put my brother's clothes on. They where a little big, but it would work. I tore a piece of my already ripped dress off and used it as belt. Then I reached under my bed digging out my small amount of money. Then I dumped out my books and took my favorites, and got my paper and pencils out. I quickly pulled an extra pair of clothes and my cap out. Then I dumped them all into my sack and set it by my window. I twisted my long brown hair into a bun, securing it, and put my cap on making sure my long locks weren't showing. I threw open my windows and looked down. The lattice will hold me, I thought. With that I climbed out the window dragging my sack after me.  
  
I climbed down soundlessly and made my way to the noisy streets of New York City. The streets echoed with the voices of sellers selling their goods, mingled in with groups of people gossiping. I walked along the food venders; my stomach rumbling from missed breakfast. I picked up an apple and handed a coin to a crippled old man. I bit into my apple, savoring the taste. I made my way down the streets heading no where in particular. All I knew was that I was sick of the rich stuff. I needed to get away from the fancy homes and people. I headed toward the slums, hopping to get away from it all.  
  
My feet took me away from the inner part of the city. I had walked most of the morning, lost in my own thoughts. As I walked, I could hear loud voices nearing. I walked around a corner and found myself in front of a newspaper-selling place. Tons of guys where milling away, carrying newspapers for the day. I walked over to a large group unnoticed, and listened in to find out anything about this place. Two boys where in the center, surrounded by others, arguing. I tapped a guy in front of me on the shoulder. He swung around. I let out a small gasp. It was that guy I had seen the other day at the market. "Wow. His eyes are gorgeous," I thought to myself.  
"W-what are they arguing about?" I stammered.  
"I haven't seen youse around. Ya new hea'?" He answered. It wasn't at all relative to my question, but who cares?  
"Yea,'" I replied, extending my hand to shake his. His hands where warm and rough. I could feel hard calluses from years of hard work. "Me name's Twitch," I said using my nickname my mom used to call me.  
"I'm Bumlets. And dat's Race, Mush, Spot, Specs, and Dutchy. And dos two in da middle are Jack," he said pointing to a young guy with a red bandanna around his neck, "And Davy," he said referring to a "pansy- looking" guy. "Twitch huh? Dat's an unusual name. Did ya parents call you dat originally?" He asked.  
"Uh, well when I was little, I used ta twitch and fidget a lot so me mudda started callen' me dat since I was 'bout 5." I replied truthfully. He nodded and turned back to the fight that was going on.  
"Uh you tink you could tell me some tings bout dis place? I's new hea' and I guess I need to learn the ropes, ya know what I mean?" I asked him quickly. He smiled at that and nodded motioning for me to follow. We walked up to the counter, while he told me about the business.  
  
*Later That Night*  
When we returned to the lodging house, I was extremely tired, and didn't want to do much more than sleep. But somehow I got roped into going to Ivring Hall with Race and his girl Demon, Spot and Switch, Mush (Crockett was already at Ivring Hall), Specs and Psycho, Gracie and Dutchy, and Snoddy and Skye. Oh and of course the one-and-only Bumlets.  
Once we got to Ivring Hall, My eyes lit up at all the lights and people milling around for the show to start. We all walked inside and sat down in the front, ready to cheer on Crockett. The jazzy, swing-like music started and the dancers and Medda stepped out dancing. You could tell that Crockett was dancing her heart out. Mush was cheering her on frantically. Demon leaned over and tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Day's gonna be watchin da stars tanight," she said winking. I chuckled lightly.  
  
Finally, when the show was over, we all walked back to the lodging house; I sighed as I walked by myself, lost in my own thoughts. My sleepiness was returning quickly. I jumped slightly when someone started talking next to me. I quickly glanced over, relieved that it was only Bumlets.  
"So what did ya tink?" he asked in his heavy New York accent.  
"It was good," I tried so say brightly, "But I'm not really into the whole dancing thing." He laughed out loud.  
"Yeah me too. I was never into it either." I looked over at him startled. O God he's not gay is he? I pondered to myself. Mental note to self must watch Bumlets and make sure not gay.  
  
Once we reached the Lodging house, Bumlets took me over to an elderly man around 70,  
"Dis' is Mista' Klopperman. He'll get ya checked in hea' and give ya a bed." Then Bumlets walked upstairs to go to bed. I watched at the man pulled out a thick book and a quill.  
"Aright fill dis' out and I'll show ya to ya bed." He said, handing me the quill and book. I quickly scrawled my fake name, where I came from, and where my parents where, in the appropriate places. Then I handed Mr. Klopperman his quill and book back and followed him upstairs, slinging my bag over my shoulder.  
  
He walked my up to a large vast room, that was cluttered with beds that where jammed up against the wall. The walked me past several sleeping bodies to a far bed in one corner. YAY! I have a corner bed! I thought to myself. I quickly thanked him and set my stuff down, surveying my surroundings. Most of the boys had already fallen asleep. Some were smoking and playing cards. I sighed and sat down on the flimsy bed. Then I pulled out my book out of the sack. Then I crept down to Switch's room and peeked inside, knowing she was still awake.  
"Hey Switch can I borrow a candle?" I asked her. She looked up from her own candle and smiled as she reached under her bed and grabbed a candle. Then she lit it. "Wow," she breathed. Then she snapped back to the present and handed me the candle.  
"Thanks, I'll give it back to ya tomorrow," I whispered and walked back to my bed. Then by candlelight, I read for a few hours, eventually falling asleep.  
  
I was running down a dark ally way trying to get back to the lodging house before the huge storm hit, when my mother jumped out in front of me, shaking my shoulders roughly, while yelling at me about some nonsense.  
"TWITCH!" she yelled, only it wasn't her voice, it sounded a lot like Bumlets.I rolled over, only to be smacked hard on the face. "Wha da fuck was dat for?" I yelled at I tried to sit up, but smacked my head on the headboard. I groaned and laid back down as the sound of laughter sounded around me. I opened my eyes slightly. It was still dark but everyone was walking around awake.  
"It's time ta get up. Come on ya lazy bum!" I heard Bumlets say over the laughter.  
  
"Aright I'm getting' up hold ya horses," I said getting up with my hand over my head, Oh yeah that's gonna leave a mark, I thought as I felt the pounding of my head. I sighed and felt my head. Some of my hair had escaped, but it was too dark to tell, so I tucked it back in and walked into the bathroom. I quickly splashed cold water on my face and dried my face with a towel. Ugh I thought as I set the towel down, dat stinks like shit. Then I grabbed another towel and washed my face, just in case. I dragged myself down the stairs following the others. There is no way in hell I'm gonna' be able to do this every mornin', I thought to myself.  
  
The day went by quickly. Thanks to the good headline, I got rid of my papes quickly and headed over to Tibbys'. After getting my lunch, I went and sat down between Jack and Bumlets. They where talking about some hott chick they had seen today. Yeah whatever, I quickly lost myself in my own thoughts. Then, before I knew it, Jack knocked over his pop and guess who it landed on? Of course, me. I quickly stood up while the guys around me laughed hysterically. I laughed lightly wondering how the hell I was gonna get the stain out of my clothes so it didn't look like I had a constant over active bladder and wasn't able to use the fucking toilet. Jack stood up laughing and apologizing, trying to wipe the stain off. I jerked away, not wanting him to touch me, knowing that he was queer and also so he wouldn't find out my secret.  
"Jack it's aright," I laughed and went and grabbed some napkins. I wiped what I could off, and said I'd meet the rest of them back at the Lodging House. Then I walked out and headed back to the Lodging House.  
  
Not long after I got there, the others started returning, so I quickly changed clothes and washed up. I walked downstairs and joined a group of boys playing poker. Soon the bums where arguing about some nonsense crap that no one really cared about. I did notice that Skit and Snitch where getting quite close, so I leaned over and tapped Skit on the shoulder.  
"Hey ladies ya know there ARE rooms upstairs right?" I said with a slight grin on my face, while the two blushed furiously. I started listening to the fight that was going on. By the sounds of it, Mush and Kid Blink where arguing about who had won the game. God guys can be such asses. Race was taking bets about who would win the fight, as usual. I shook my head, ah the life of a Newsie.  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
I hadn't quite figured out how I was going to take showers but I had a sudden thought and decided to take it while everyone was asleep. I couldn't sleep and my hair was outrageous, when I took my cap off, my hair was shaped like my cap from wearing it all the time. I figured since I couldn't sleep, I might as well take a shower. All the guys had already come up and fallen asleep. I quietly gathered my clean clothes and crept quietly between the beds. I was glancing around making sure no one was awake. I glanced over at Skits bunk and noticed two lumps instead of one. Humm Skit has company tonight. How Sweet, I smiled as I walked on. Once in the bathroom, I turned on the water slowly, praying it wouldn't make too much noise. I quickly cast off my clothes and jumped into the shower enjoying the fact that I could finally let my hair down without worry.  
  
After I had scrubbed my skin clean and washed my hair, I quickly got dressed in my pj's and gathered my things. I quickly grabbed my brush out of my sack and combed my hair out straight. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had already begun to curl at the ends. Figuring everyone was asleep; I kept my hair down and walked back to my bed. I groped around not knowing where I was going because it was so dark. I felt around and suddenly I was sprawled on the floor. I had tripped over someone's damn shoe. Some of the guys stirred slightly at the noise.  
"Is it time ta get up already?" slurred a sleepy Specs. "No!" I hissed through clenched teeth as my leg started throbbing from where I had hit it. I gingerly got to my feet and limped back to my bed. Unfortionnally, I wasn't the only one awake.  
  
Bumlet's P.O.V.  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed, not able to fall asleep, nor able to get comfortable. I heard someone walking by so I opened my eyes slightly, surprised to see Twitch, who still had his cap on, walking towards the bathroom. I wonder why he wears dat cap all da time, I thought to myself, Maybe he has one of those growth defects ya hear about in da papes. As I was pondering this, I heard the shower water going. What da hell? I wondered, Why is he taking a shower at dis hour? God he must really be embarrassed about that thing on his head..whatever it is. I rolled over on my side when I heard the water turn back off. Soon he walked back out heading back towards his bed. Then I noticed something. For one he didn't have his cap on. But for another he had long hair! I opened my eyes completely watching Twitch. He was a girl! I watched as she gingerly felt he way back to her bed. In the only small light coming from the moon outside, I could tell she had long brown hair that fell down her back in long curly layers. "Wow," I breathed as she walked by quietly. Then BAM! She was sprawled on the floor. I had to sustain from running to help her. I heard Specs stir.  
"Is it time ta get up already?" in a tired-sounding voice. I saw her pick herself up and reply with a sharp no. I watched as she flopped down on the bed. I laid back down, frowning to myself of what I had to do tomorrow morning.  
  
Twitch's P.O.V.  
  
I got up early the next morning (for once) and changed out of my pj's and into my working clothes and re-pined my hair into a tight bun and slipped my cap on. I watched as Mr. Harlem started his thankless task of waking the boys up for the day ahead. I sighed and lifted myself off the bed. Another day of selling da papes. I stretched and walked out with rest of the Newsies.  
  
Later, after we had gotten our papes for the morning, I walked along with the guys joking at ease with the rest of them. Blast, I cursed as I felt my hair coming out if its bun. I'll have ta pin it up lata when I'm alone, I thought.  
  
Soon we drifted off in our own directions to sell the days papers. I looked around me, noticing more things then I usually did. It was a beautiful spring day. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight. I smiled at a group of kids playing catch and was quickly lost in my own thoughts.  
  
I jerked back to attention when I felt my cap whip off my head. I quickly turned around to grab it, my hair falling in layers around me, only to come face-to-face with Bumlets. Jack, Race, Mush, Kid Blink, and Davy where standing behind him with their mouths hanging open. I quickly looked at Bumlets, whose face was kinda awestruck. I jerked my hat out of his hands and took off, dropping my papers behind me. Luckily, I was still in condition from running around with the neighborhood boys, and was able to get a bit of a head start, but he was quicker and quickly caught up with me. I turned down an alleyway hopping to be able to lose him. I stopped and tried to catch my breath. I peeked around the corner, he saw me and ran towards me, I started to run down the ally way, but found a tall brick wall in my way. Oh Fuck! Why is there always a brick wall?! I thought and tried to boost myself over the top. But strong hands grabbed my waist and brought me back down to the ground. I turned around struggling to get away from Bumlets. But he held me with a very strong grip. I noticed he had very nice mussels. Oops shit I'm supposed to be trying to get away not admiring him. I twisted more harshly, but he only tightened his grip more.  
  
"Let Me Go," I said looking straight into his eyes, expecting to see the softness, but was only greeted with murder in his eyes. "Look ya fuckin' bastard!" I yelled in his face," If youse don't let me go now dar's gonna be some fists flyin' in ya direction!" He glanced over at me while loosening his belt. "What da' hell ya gonna do now? Fuck me?" I yelled. I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes but he covered it up right away. I realized what he was gonna do as he snapped his belt. I cringed at the sound it made and started backing up. I knew exactly how it felt to be whipped. Memories from long ago flashed through my mind bringing the memory of hot searing pain back into my head. Memories that I had so hard tried to forget about. "We's got punishments for bad goils," he said almost reluctantly as he raised his arm over his head.  
  
Bumlets P.O.V.  
  
God why do I have ta do dis? She doesn't deserve dis. But Jack'll kill me if I 's don't. I looked at Twitch, her hair was falling in her face. I could see her eyes where clouded and she had a far-away look on her face. Her eyes where moist around the corners. She snapped back to the present, her face hardening preparing herself of what was to come.  
"Bumlets please don't do this," she said her voice gentle.  
"God I'm gonna regret dis'," I said quietly lowering my arm. I looked over at her; she was looking at me in amazement.  
"Bumlets.what are you doing?" she said cautiously.  
"Savin' ya life," I replied putting my hand out to help her up off the ground. She took my hand and got to her feet quickly. I could tell be her face that still didn't trust me. "Look, I'm not gonna hoit ya. Just do me a fava'. When we's go back to da' lodging house pretend dat' ya hate me and I just whipped ya ok?" I said glancing around to make sure no one was watching. She nodded and walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck.  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
Twitch P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't believe it. He just defied Jack as well as al the other Newsies and their strict rules. For me. For ME! I walked over to him and threw my arms around him whispering a small thanks. He hugged me back then he gently pushed me back playfully.  
"You owe me big time," he said grinning. "Aright ya ready?" he asked. I nodded and he took my arm more softly than before.  
"So why'd ya lie?" he asked as we started walking back to the lodging house. I sighed of course he has to ask the long story. I told him about the boarding school and my parents. He laughed at this.  
"Oops, I guess I shouldn't laugh incase someone is watching," he said chuckling to himself. Then his face turned grim.  
"So I told you my story, how 'bout yours? Ya got a family?" I asked trying to engage him in conversation. He was silent for a moment.  
"Well, Me mudda died while givin' boith to me brudda. Me brudda died also. And me fadda ran away shortly afta dat. Since den, I's been roaming da streets and woikin' wit da' Newsies." He said quietly. I looked over at him and touched his arm.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "Jeez, when I hear your story, mine doesn't seem so bad." He smiled at that.  
"So ya gonna go back to ya 'rents?" he asked walking more slowly.  
"Nah I doubt it. I've had enough, I just want ta be free ta do what I want."  
"Yeah I know what ya mean," he said. We walked along for a while in silence, until we started nearing the lodging house.  
"Uh aright if ya could start struggling a bit and all dat stuff." he said nervously, "and I'm apologizing now if I hoit ya"  
"Don't worry 'bout it" I replied and wiped the smile off my face. "Alright, lets do dis."  
  
Bumlets P.O.V.  
  
I looked down at Twitch her face was hard and pissed. Wow she's goid. I tightened my grip a bit on her arm. She started to slow, her eyes darting back and forth. I marched her up the steps and shoved her threw the door. She glanced at me and winked as she shook my grip off her arm. She walked over to where Crockett, Demon, Switch, and Psycho where sitting together talking. They starred as she sat down and introduced herself.  
  
I looked over at Race, Jack, and Blink. Jack had his eyebrows raised in question. I nodded over at him and walked over to where they where sitting.  
  
Twitch P.O.V.  
  
I sat down trying to cover my smile with no success. The girls where starring at me. I am GOOD! I tricked a lot of people! I thought to myself as the girls clustered around me (they had already heard about what had happened from their boyfriends. Or what was supposed to happen for that matter) Switch came over asking me if I was ok and if she needed to put some bandaids on my wounds. I quickly shushed them and told them about what had happened. They listened closely grouping around me to protect me from the eyes of the guys. I quickly made them promise to not tell Jack or Race or any of the others. They nodded and led me off to their quarters to "bandage" my back.  
  
Soon, Spot came into the room and snuck up behind Switch and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and turned around slapping him.  
"Oh alright you naughty boi," she said laughing. They left together saying their good-bye's quickly.  
"Don't worry Twitch, they do this all the time," said Demon seeing the look on my face. Race wandered in and said it was time to go to Ivring Hall. He took Demon's hand and kind of tilted his head towards the door.  
"Hang on a sec. Twitch ya wanna come wit us?" She asked.  
"Nah, I tink I'm gonna' stay hea' tanight. Please don't take offence ta dat' Crockett, I tink I'm gonna go ta bed early tanight," I said winking. Demon and Crockett smiled and left with their boys.  
  
After most of everyone had left, I walked downstairs and sat in front of the fire, resting my feet on a chair in front of me. I was lost in deep thought when I felt someone's hands slid over my eyes.  
"Guess who," a familiar voice whispered into my ear. I smiled when I felt his breath blow across my ear. I felt the hands, which where rough and callused. I pulled them down from my face and laced my own fingers threw them. Then I pulled Bumlets around so that he was facing me.  
"So how'd it go?" I asked.  
"Good. They bought it by da way ya kept throwin' me dos' evil looks," He smiled, "Thanks." I laughed.  
"Why ya tankin' me? Your da one dat didn't whip me!" I said. I realized that I was still holding his hands. I slowly let them go and glanced over at the fire. Bumlets sat on the floor for a few minuets with a thoughtful expression, then climbed up on a chair.  
  
Bumlets P.O.V.  
  
I noticed she let go of my hands with great reluctance. I sighed and hoisted my self onto a chair. I glanced over at her catching her gaze. She smiled and shook her head.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I still can't get ova' da fact dat' you did dat for me." She said turning back to the fire. I smiled thinking the day over. We where silent for a moment.  
"So you like books? I think I saw you reading late into the night a couple o' nights ago." I asked her. She nodded.  
"You read?" she asked.  
"Of course I read! Just because I's didn't go ta school a lot doesn't mean I didn't get an education!" I said, "I got a whole box of books upstairs if ya wanna borrow some some time. Well actually I's stole dem among me travels but well what can I say. Hea' I'll show ya." I got up and motioned for her to follow. I led her up the stairs and over to my bunk. I pulled out the heavy box, which was quite dusty, and opened it. She sat down next to me, and a hint of lavender filled the air. Her face lit up as she went though them every once-in-a-while stopping to look through one. It was starting to get dark so I got up and grabbed a candle and lit it. Then I walked back over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her and set the candle down so she could see. She glanced over at me smiling.  
"Thanks," she said. I gently pushed her on the shoulder.  
"So how's ya back healing?" I asked her. She laughed and pushed me back.  
"Well."She laughed to herself and set the book she was looking at down.  
"Ya ticklish?" I asked. She sighed and leaned her head back on the bed.  
"Yes unfourtionally. Some of da' guys 'round me hood would get da ball away from me when we was playin' football by tickling me. Jeez childhood memories are so grr sometimes." She said. I smiled and looked over at her again. Then I grabbed her and reached down tickling her. She squirmed and laughed trying to get away. I laughed and continued tickling her. She quickly got to her feet laughing hard, and tried to run away. I ran after her catching her waist and swung her around. As I set her down, she turned around so that we where facing each other. Her face was flushed on the cheeks from laughing so much. I laughed softly, as she looked up at me still giggling. (At this point some of that sappy music is playing) She smiled at I tilted my head towards her and watched as she closed her eyes.  
  
Twitch P.O.V.  
  
I tilted my head up as I closed my eyes. I felt a zing go through my body as his warm breath played across my lips. "Clomp, clomp, clomp" "Rrrriiiipppp"(the sound when the music stops you know what I mean?) We quickly broke apart. I slumped down next to the books, pretending to read them. Bumlets casually leaned against a bed across the room. I glanced up as Race and Demon appeared at the top of the stairs. They where laughing and holding hands. I caught Demons eye and smiled and mouthed "Have a good time!" and quickly stood up. Then I looked over at Bumlets.  
"Hey I'm kinda hungry. Where's da kitchen?" He looked at me for a moment, then caught on. Jeez guys are so thickheaded sometimes. We quickly walked downstairs as Demon and Race went in search of a nice cuddly corner.  
  
Bumlets P.O.V.  
  
Once we were out of earshot, I glanced over at Twitch and grabbed her hand. I pulled her after me, knowing that the kitchens would be empty at this hour. When we got into the kitchen, I turned around. "Nice cova'," I said. She smiled mysteriously. "Well what can I say, I'm just goid at dat type o' ting." She glanced around the room. It wasn't too big and not at all fancy but it was ok. I still had her hand in mine, so I pulled her close to me. "So uh youse remember in da allyway when ya said what ya gonna do now fuck me?" She nodded slowly with a questioning look on her face. I pulled her even closer and leaned down. "That would'nt be so bad for me to do." She laughed out loud as she said, "This has to be a dream." I smiled and pulled her even closer to whisper in her ear. "Can a dream do dis?"  
  
Twitch P.O.V.  
  
He pressed his lips against mine. A warm jolt rushed through my body. I quickly took a sharp breath and parted my lips slowly. His tongue traced across my lips. His arms worked around my body and held me tightly. After a few minutes, we pulled back. His fingers traced though my hair as he looked into my eyes.  
"Twitch, will you be me goil?" He asked me straight out. I smiled and pulled him towards me and kissed him again. His hands traced up the back of my shirt feeling their way underneath to my bra. He quickly unlached it as he gently pushed me onto a table. I quickly yanked his shirt off to reveal strong muscles. By then he had already taken my own shirt off and was removing my bra when a loud "whoop!" broke the silence as we pulled apart. Race, Demon, Mush, Crockett, Switch and Spot where watching through the door. I blushed and laughed at the same time.  
"O git outta hea'!" I laughed throwing my shirt at them. The group laughed and congradulated us as they all joined hands with their own lovers and walked out of the kitchen leaving Bumlets and I to ourselves. I looked up at him laughing. Then I reached up and yanked him down kissing him.  
"Be gentle baby" I whispered in his ear.  
  
***  
  
*Later That Night*  
  
"Wow, now that was some good sex," said Bumlets as he layed next to me on one of the blenkets we had found in the kitchen. The other was draped over us. I reached over and smacked him laughing but agreeing with him. "Mmmm..we should get back upstairs. Someone might come back again looking for us," I said quietly as he kissed my neck. "Yeah I suppose we should huh?" He sighed and got up reaching for my clothes and his that had been long since forgotten. We quickly got dressed and made out way upstairs pausing every so often to kiss. At the top of the stairs we started making our way to his bunk when some one grabbed my arm. "Finally you two!" whispered Switch, "Come on Twitch, you can sleep in the girls dormatories. They're much nicer and also it's the rules." I could have punched her right about then but agreed and turned around to kiss Bumlets goodnight. 


End file.
